Thank You For Screwing My Boyfriend and My Life
by idontgiveadamnsoshutup16
Summary: Casey's life is perfect, that is until her boyfriend cheated on her. Determined to get him back, she asked the school's greatest player to help her.
1. Her Life

**Author's Note: In this story, Casey and Derek are NOT step-siblings. So, if you don't want these kinds of stories… well, don't read. :D But please do give my story a chance. Thanks. READ AND REVIEW IS THE KEY. :)  
**

**Btw, this story has been inspired by different stories I have read in this site. So there. :D**

**--

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: Her Life**

* * *

It's a bright Monday morning. Casey just woke up from her satisfying sleep; completely enjoying the fact that today is MONDAY--- her favorite day of the week. She headed straight at the bathroom, and she giggled when she saw a hickey on her shoulder blade. _Oh, Max._ She quickly took a shower and she frowned when she saw that Derek, her next door neighbor, had turned his radio on, and may she add, to the maximum volume (she thinks) this early in the morning.

She opened her window, and she yelled at him, but like the moron that he is, he hadn't heard her. "Oy, Venturi! Could you please turn that down?" she tried telling him again, for like the umpteenth time already. _Damn._ _Stupid, chauvinistic, narcissistic bastard._ Casey thought angrily. Derek saw her, and he just smirked and ignored her. Well, not completely, since he decided to turn the volume on more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Turn the stupid radio off." Casey screamed at him. _Damn Derek. He's doing this on purpose._ Casey decided to ignore him and continue with her daily routine, but how can she bloody continue when she can't even read properly because of the annoying noise?

She turned towards her window, one last time, this time smiling sweetly. "**Der**, be a man and turn that off, please?"

Derek smirked at her, and he said, "No can do, **princess**."

Casey, completely pissed off this time, threw him the nearest thing beside her—her Mathematics text book. It hit him square in the face and Casey smiled in victory. "Bastard." She muttered.

Derek fell backwards and he groaned in pain. "Stupid hag."

--

* * *

* * *

"Oh come on Casey, you totally know that it's true!" Kendra exclaimed, rolling her eyes. They have just arrived at Thompson High School, and Kendra quickly threw her car keys to her overly large purse. "Jeez, Casey. You know you do."

"Ditto. She's right, you know. Casey you totally do," Sally agreed, combing her hand through her shiny locks. A guy winked at her and she smiled back… seductively. "Call me later, hotshot." The guy shouted. Casey and Kendra merely rolled their eyes. Honestly. "I thought you're dating Sean?" Kendra asked Sally, giggling.

"No. we broke up. He's too_ tame_." Sally answered, laughing. Casey and Kendra laughed with her. Casey can't even remember why she's friends with these psychos. "Anyway, back to the original topic, Casey, just agree with us, okay?"

"No, I won't. Seriously, my life is _far_ from perfect," Casey adamantly defended, still unsure as to how the conversation had begun in the first place. Trust her friends to bring up the random-est and weirdest conversations.

Kendra scoffed at her answer, "Oh please! You're fucking hot as hell. I doubt there's even a girl in this school who would dare compete with that _butt._ And newsflash: if we're not friends and I didn't know what kind of person you are, I'd totally hate you right now."

"I totally agree with her, I kind of do at times. I mean, look at your curves, I can't believe that's just the product of dancing," Sally chimed in. Casey raised her eyebrows. _What the hell?_ Casey just laughed at her friends, ignoring their 'argument'.

"And you're intelligently smart-" Kendra continued. Obviously her friends are not yet done with their craziness.

"Future Valedictorian smart although you're a former grade grubber," Sally added. Casey smiled at that one. Yeah, she's hoping that will come true. They continued walking and notice that most of the students were at the hallways already. School will start in five minutes. She saw Derek and his usual band of goons. Damn that asshole. Thank God she has two Mathematics textbook cause there is no way in hell she's talking to that man-whore just to get her book back.

"You're also annoyingly kind… like Virgin Mary," Kendra inserted.

"Yeah, you should be a fucking nun because you still help those fucking fools who call you Keener, Grade Grubber and Klutzilla." Sally sardonically added. _That is so not true!_ Casey thought angrily.

An exasperated Kendra turned to Sally, "Must you always add that?"

"Yes." Sally told Kendra with a huge smirk on her pretty face.

"You have no life." Kendra rolled her eyes. Sally's smirk grew larger, and she answered, "Oh, yes I do. Ask the boys around here." She added, pointing to half of the guys she's dated.

"You two are a riot," Casey laughed at her two bickering friends. She opened her locker, and took out her Math book. _Oh great, I have Math as first period. _She glanced at her friends, and she giggled when she noticed that those two crazy were still arguing.

Someone covered her eyes and Casey smiled, recognizing the perfume. It simply exuded the word 'hot' all over. She can't help but giggle when she remembered when she had first fully inhaled that scent.

"Hey baby, how are you on this very fine… as fine as you are… day?" a deep voice asked from behind her, before turning her around to face him so he could properly greet her. Casey smiled when Max kissed her, although she pushed him away when he tried to deepen the kiss. "Max, stop. I told you, I'm not comfortable at kissing you in front of everyone."

"Yeah, but you just can't stop when we're all alone, huh?" He asked, his voice husky. Casey's eyes bulged in anticipation, and she giggled. Max kissed her again, his tongue caressing her lips. Casey pushed him away… again.

Max stopped and he used his puppy dog eyes at her. "Max, that won't work, sorry baby." Casey added, giggling.

Max simply smiled, and he winked at her saying, "Well, can't blame your boyfriend for trying, right?" he kissed her again, this time with less passion.

"You're horribly incorrigible! It's like you can't even be _satiated_ anymore." Casey exclaimed, giggling. The bell rang, and Casey pushed him away, "See you later, babe." She said, and she followed her still bickering best friends.

--

* * *

At the other end of the hallway:

"So D, what lady will it be this week? If I do say so myself, McDonalds is looking rather lovely in that short little skirt of hers," Sam commented as he blatantly checked out the brunette which is a few meters away from them. Ralph nodded, munching his doughnut. Derek followed Sam's eyes, and he simply rolled his eyes.

"First of all she has a boyfriend-" Derek started but was abruptly cut off by an I'm-completely-enjoying-my-breakfast-but-I-want-to-be-included-in-the-conversation-Ralph.

"And when has that ever stopped you before?" Ralph asked skeptically, still munching his doughnuts. Derek glared at his friend, and Ralph choked up with laughter.

Sam patted Ralph on the back, and Derek simply continued, "_And_ she's a bloody hag: unbelievably annoying and boring. Hell, the girl's never broken a **single **rule in her life. Anyway, why are you so persistent about the two of us getting together?"

Sam simply smirked, and his eyes twinkled mischievously, "Well, you know how all those _good_ little girls are _masters in the sack_. It's like they compensate for being such Fucking saints in real life by letting loose, and showing their inner, ahem, Magdalena in the bedroom." Ralph nodded.

"Then why don't you go after her?" Derek asked, completely annoyed. _There is no way in hell I'm dating that prude._

Sam looked at him, shocked, "Hey! I'm simply trying to be a** great** friend here. You know, giving you the best chicks and all that."

Derek and Ralph looked at Sam, not believing. Derek simply tapped his best friend in the back, and he added, with a knowing smile, "Let me guess, she turned you down."

Sam looked outraged at first, but then he grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, but you probably have a better chance, you're the Hockey Captain and the president of the student council, that's got to be a turn on for her."

"Yeah, and you're smart in your own way." Ralph added, smirking when he remembered the real reason why Derek became the student council president.

Derek sighed. "No fucking way I'm dating that witch." He unconsciously touched his forehead which has bruise in it. _Stupid girl._

Sam looked at Derek like he had grown another head, or like his best friend suddenly became a girl, "And why the fuck not?" He asked, incredulous.

"Like I said: she's annoying. A fucking annoying bitch really."

"D, with those curves, you can forgive her for being annoying. Man, look at that ass." Sam grinned, shaking his head. "And with those face, no one can be called a bitch really."

"Well then she's achieved the impossible, kudos to her." Derek said, sick of the conversation already. _Hell, I won't date that keener._

"You're retarded, you know that?" Ralph chimed in, while throwing his paper bag at the nearest student, I mean, trash can.

"This is coming from the guy that's delusional… oh wait… **retarded** enough to think that one day Lassiter will allow _you,_ of all people, to throw a party at the Thompson's hallway… oh yeah, maybe even at his _house_." Derek retorted, smirking. Damn Sam and Ralph. Honestly, as if their principal is not psychotic enough, they have to bring up these psychotic ideas too.

"It's all in the matter of how you present _it _to her," Ralph added, defending the issue, most probably.

"And tell me, _boys_, how's that going so far?" Derek asked with an amused smile.

"The woman's fucking impossible to get through to." Sam and Ralph chorused, sighing. Derek simply grinned.

--

* * *

Casey pouted, entangling her arms at Max's neck, "Aw, babe. Must you really go?" She asked him. She traced the lines of his jaw, and even his chest and Casey can feel him getting hard next to her. She smirked, knowing that this will probably stop him.

Max coughed, and he sighed. "Yeah, I don't want to, but Jackson needs to go over some plays with me."

"Can't it wait?" Casey asked, smiling seductively. Max shifted away from her, his face looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, babe, but it can't." he simply answered. Casey pouted more and she embraced him. "But I thought that as captain you decide when to meet. Come on, reschedule. I'm _bored_," Casey added, with a little emphasis on the word 'bored'. She bit her lip, hoping that **this** will convince Max not to go.

"Casey, babe. We have a game next week. We cannot afford to lose that game." He explained, kissing her ears. Casey simply sighed. "Okay, I get it." She said monotonously. "Go, I don't want you to lose."

Max smiled lovingly at her and he kissed her passionately. His tongue danced with her for a few moments and Casey thought he changed his mind about leaving. But then he abruptly stopped, and he kissed her on the neck saying, "Thanks babe. You're the best." And then he left.

Casey again sighed. "Yeah, I love you too." She whispered after his departing figure.

---

* * *

"Hey! Where's Em?" Casey asked. Since her boyfriend won't spend quality time with her, she decided to go shopping with her friends instead.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Duh. As if I care where the hell that bitch is." Kendra said, full of distaste. "Honestly, why again are you friends with that whore?" Kendra asked, while trying on a new shoe. Casey giggled, "I like that shoe." She added.

Kendra smiled, "Thanks."

Casey tried another one, and she smiled. "I like this one." She said, referring to the black boots she's trying on. "Anyway, back to the Em topic, she's a good friend to me."

Kendra scoffed, and she raised her eyebrow. "She's jealous of you. That's what she fucking is."

Casey pursed her lips. Clearly she's not enjoying this conversation anymore. "No, she's not. She's a great friend, okay? Stop."

Kendra sighed. Duh. How can a smart girl like her be so goddamn stupid? "Casey, she's not who you think she is. She's a backstabbing bit—,"

"Stop it!" Casey cut her off. "Whether you like it or not, that girl is my FRIEND. I won't allow you to say things like that to her in front of me."

Kendra stopped. "Fine. I'm sorry. I think she's still a bitch though." Kendra smirked. Casey simply smiled at her best friend's stubbornness. "You are so annoying, Kenn." And Casey laughed aloud.

---

* * *

"I'm not perfect okay." Casey whined, on her way back to the gym. She's a cheerleader, and yeah, unfortunately, she left her stuff there earlier. "My family's a mess."

"Yeah, but you're fucking rich." Sally said, switching the lights on. "Where are your pom poms again?" She asked.

Casey kept quiet for a moment, and then she smiled. "In the back room. Let's go," she led the way to the back room, and she smiled when Kendra tripped. "Karma's a bitch, girl." She smirked. Kendra gave her the finger, and Sally giggled.

"Anyway," Sally said, "you also have the perfect boyfriend—."

"Oh well, couldn't agree more." Casey nodded. Kendra smiled mischievously and she whispered to Casey's ears, "I think Max's gay." Casey slapped her on the head. "No, he's not. Doofus."

Sally rolled her eyes, laughing hysterically. They reached the hallway near the back room, and their journey was interrupted by weird noises coming from the back room. "Is that--?" Sally asked. Casey and Alice nodded, their smiles scary.

"Wanna piss them off?" Kendra asked.

"Hell yeah."

The three of them opened the doors loudly, and it's a wonder why the copulating couple did not notice their presence. To say that Casey was shock is an understatement. Her knees gave way under her, and she can only whisper…

"Max? Em?"

--

* * *

**So, how was it?**


	2. Their Plan

**Author's Note: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. :D BUT PLEASE, REVIEW MORE. TC!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 2: Their Plan?**

* * *

"Oh my god! Stand up, Casey. Let's go," Sally whispered and they dragged Casey away from the scene. Casey was still shocked, her eyes wet with tears. She just can't believe that her 'perfect' boyfriend turned out to be such a—

"Fucking scumbag," Kendra muttered. They drove Casey back to her house, and fortunately, the rest of her family is out to the movies. Sally was about to go back to the back room and give the couple, or more like asshole and slut, a piece of her mind, but then she decided not to. Casey's state is much more important than ahem, the safety of those wankers. Besides, Casey was still so shock that she hasn't started crying yet… which worries them deeply.

"Casey, honey, are you alright?" Sally asked her when they entered Casey's room. The McDonalds are really rich. Casey's father is one of the Supreme Court judges, and thus they have a huge family income. They're living in a mansion, but Casey hated every second she's staying there. Her mom and dad are always… 'arguing'.

Kendra rolled her eyes at Sally's question. "Duh. Her asshole of a boyfriend just cheated on her with her whore of a friend. Of course she's fucking alright." Kendra added sarcastically. Sally glared at Kendra. Obviously, Casey does not need this kind of stuff right now. What she needs now are some great friends, ice cream and chocolate, and yeah, maybe some wine or beer, too. Why can't Kendra shut up for a moment? She really has the worst 'potty-mouth' ever.

"Not helping." Sally muttered. Kendra sighed, and she approached Casey on the bed and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Case."

Sally sat with the two of them, and they're really worried now because Casey started to cry silently. No sound can be heard from her but tears continuously flow from her face. _They will murder those two bastards._ Kendra thought, angrily. Casey doesn't deserve these.

Casey continued crying, and she placed her head on Kendra's lap. Sally removed her shoes for her, and she retreated to the kitchen, hoping to get some food and maybe alcoholic drinks. Nothing suits a broken heart like alcohol and chocolate, right? Kendra arrived moments later with pizza and ice cream on one hand, while the other hand's holding a can of beer and some chocolates.

"What's this? Drink-your-way-to-sorrow-night?" Kendra asked, incredulous by the quantity of beer Sally brought back up.

Sally smiled and she tossed a can of beer to Casey. Casey caught it, and she drank it thirstily. "You can say that." Sally answered.

Casey sat on the bed, staring blankly at the window for hours; she couldn't bring herself to do anything else. Well, aside from sob and drink beer, that is. Kendra and Sally just sat by her quietly, just soothingly rubbing her arm and handing her some chocolate and ice cream every once in a while. They never said anything to her; they just sat by her, supporting her, even though in truth, they wanted to kick Max's balls so hard that he'll run back to his mother. Kendra turned the CD player on, and Swift's song entitled 'Pictures to burn' began playing in the background.

_State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me_

"What's wrong with me?" Casey asked her friends, suddenly breaking the silence. Sally looked at her, and then to Kendra, and she sighed. "I mean, there must be something wrong with me. After all, he wouldn't cheat on me if there wasn't anything wrong, right?" she asked, her lips quivering. Casey's eyes darted back to the windows and she can't help but close her eyes. She can never forget the scene playing in front of her eyes: Max and Emily having sex. Max and Emily kissing each other. Max and Emily… Casey can't help but break into tears again.

_So go and tell your friends  
that I'm obsessive and crazy  
that's fine, I'll tell mine  
you're gay and by the way_

Kendra embraced her, not knowing what to say. Sally, on the other hand, spoke up, "Casey, there's nothing wrong with you. You can't honestly blame yourself for having an ass for a boyfriend. He's naturally a cheater. Forget about him." Sally drank her beer. Casey shook her head.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying_

"I can't do that." Casey whispered.

Kendra stared at her, incredulous. "And why the hell not?" She asked. Sally nodded in agreement. What the fuck is Casey saying?

"I still love him," she quietly admitted, creating the most pathetic heart breaking picture they'd ever seen. "I want him to need me like I need him… I just-- I wish I made him feel the way that he makes me feel-- so complete, perfect, even if for a short period of time,"

--

* * *

Derek slammed their door. What the fuck is he supposed to do now? His date turned out to be such a total whore, oh and wait, a total bore also. At first he wasn't complaining on how the things between the two of them were progressing, but when she suddenly mentioned the words, "father", "dinner", and "meeting" while making out with him… well, you cannot honestly blame him for running away, right? Meeting your **Date's** dad is like asking for her hand in marriage, and there is no way in hell he's doing such thing.

"Hey, Smerek! You're here." Marti squealed at him. Derek smiled at his little sister, and he can't help but chuckle upon seeing her wearing Barney's costume.

Derek scooped her up in his arms, and she giggled happily. "Now tell me, Smarti, why are you wearing the costume of the** stupid purple dinosaur?**" He asked, amused.

Marti raised her eyebrow at him, and she glared. "Barney's not stupid. He's very smart because of all the colors there is, he chose purple." Marti answered, pouting.

Derek can't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Smarti." He put her sister down, and he went straight to his room. He's just so tired. Tired of hockey practices, brainless girls, and oh yeah, tired of his dad's continuous nagging about college. He switched his lights on, and he frowned when he saw the Grade Grubber crying her eyes out in front of her friends. Kendra's massaging her back, and Sally's actually braiding her hair.

_I wonder what's wrong. _Derek thought. He shrugged it off, thinking that she's probably crying because she didn't ace a quiz or something. He went straight to his bed and he grinned when he saw her Mathematics text book lying there. That girl really is psychotic.

He grabbed the book, and flipped some of its pages. A picture fell down, and Derek can't help but grin. "Now this will be interesting." He muttered, glancing back at Casey's now closed window.

--

* * *

Kendra and Sally looked at her like she's deranged or something. _Maybe she is._ Both of her best friends thought. Now, who in their right mind would still love her boyfriend who cheated on her like that?

"I want him back," Casey announced. "I'm going to get him back." She added, her voice determined.

Kendra stared at her, "Wait. What the fuck? What?" she cannot actually believe that her _intelligent_ friend is that dense… ugh! That stupid.

Kendra sent Sally a deadly glare once that statement was made, clearly telling her that she handle this one cause frankly, she's lost for words. Sally turned to Casey, hoping to smooth things out, wishing to convince her against what she obviously wanted. Is this the effect of alcohol or what? "Casey, are you sure? Do you really think that scumbag; I mean that_ he's worth it_? Worth all the pain? The trouble?"

Casey sobbed again, and this time Sally's heart melted. Casey looked at them, fierce agony and desperation in her eyes. She answered painfully, "Yes. I love and need him so much. I… just can't imagine life without him," Casey finished pathetically. Kendra can't help but look at her. Damn. She just officially fulfilled the most pathetic role of a heart broken and desperate teenage girl in their eyes.

Sally sighed, and unwittingly, she responded, "Fine, if you think so. We'll help you get that bastard back,"

Kendra stared at Sally, and she glared at her other best friend. She dragged Sally out of the room, leaving a crying Casey all by herself. Kendra slammed the door after her, and she slapped Sally's hand. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? Oh wait, let me rephrase that… DO YOU HAVE ANY, ANY IDEA, AT ALL ON WHAT YOU JUST AGREED TO???" she shouted loudly, happy for once that Casey's mom is an obsessive freak like her daughter and she made her room sound proofed like everybody else's.

Sally pushed Kendra away, sighing loudly, "Don't you get it--?"

"I obviously don't." Kendra snapped at her. Sally glared at Kendra, and she gave her the look that simply means, '_Shut up, and let me talk_.' Kendra nodded, and she pursed her lips.

Sally wiped her face with her hands in frustration. "Kenn, listen to me. We're not really going to help her, instead we'll make her think that we're helping her but in truth we'll make her realize that that fucking moron doesn't deserve her… that she's better off without him. Besides, think about it. She'll still continue with her plan _even though we don't help her._ This is much better this way since we can control what she will do. We'll have some leverage or some shit like that." She finished. Kendra just glared at her. She wanted to dismiss the idea like hell… it's a shitty plan, after all. But she can't help but see that Sally has a point, and she also wanted Casey to realize what's good for her...

"That's a stupid plan." Kendra commented. Sally smirked, knowing that sooner or later, Kendra will agree with her. "Well it's worth it. I'll do whatever I can to make sure Casey's better off without that jerk."

Kendra sighed. She actually wanted to argue more but she decided not to push it anymore. If you can't beat them, then fuck, join them. "Damn it to hell. Fine, I'm in. just make sure that shitty plan of yours will work."

"Yes!" Sally exclaimed, ecstatic that she had convinced her. Kendra grumbled and kept on muttering curse words, but what the heck? She already said yes. "I don't like it, though." She warned her.

Sally smiled, "I don't care. As long as you're helping. What the hell? Let's go inside. We can't trust her to be alone by herself now."

Kendra nodded. "Yeah, her room's on the third floor after all. I don't want her neck broken or something." Sally glared at her and they rush back inside the room.

--

* * *

"_**I'm sorry Derek, but I love him. I care for you, I do… it's just that…" She paused, crying. Derek can't even look at her anymore. He can feel his heart being shattered to pieces and he hates it. Now he knows what those girls had felt when he dumped them. It's bloody fucking awful.**_

_**She held his hand, but he pushed her away. Her blue eyes are filled with tears, and Derek hates himself more for adding pain to her agonized self already. "I get it. You still love him. Go." He pushed her away, and tears fell down his face. She kissed his cheeks, and then she left… her brown locks being caressed by the wind as she walk away… from him**__._

--

* * *

"Casey," Kendra called out to her when they returned, trying to gain her attention from where she was staring at. "I'll—we'll help you out, we promise. But tell me on thing, what makes him so desperately important to you?" She asked, exasperated. She loves Casey, but sometimes she just can't understand her and her issues per se.

Casey bowed her head, ashamed. Tears fell down her face again, and Sally embraced her, giving her comfort. "I need him to make me whole. I'm broken without him," and yes, her voice did break when she said those statements.

Sally looked at her, pity in her eyes. Where is the strong Casey she knows? "Case, you're better off without him. You don't need him."

Casey stared at her, panic and disbelief in her blue eyes. "Then how come he can replace me so easily?" she asked them, sobbing. "There must be something wrong with me because he was able to fuck other girls behind my back. I must be a horrible girlfriend."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Sally told her in a placating manner, hugging her, desperately trying to soothe her. Kendra sighed, and she just caressed Casey's hair. Damn that Max for breaking her like this.

"Well, if we're going to _really _do this then we need a plan," Kendra announced.

"We do?" Sally asked at the same time Casey said, "You'll help me really?" Doubt is eminent on the voice and expressions of her two best friends. Kendra smiled at them sweetly, and she answered, "Yes to both of your questions. Now, quit whining, and let's start rolling."

Casey squealed and she hugged her friends, smiling. "Thanks, you two." Kendra and Sally can't help but smile. What the hell? If this stupidity will make her happy again, then what the fuck? She'll give it a go.

"Okay, let's start. We must set some ground rules." Kendra announced. Sally nodded, and Casey looked at them, clearly confused.

"Rules?" Casey asked. They can hear some honking below and she figured that the rest of her family's back from the movies. Oh great. Let's just hope they won't start calling for her.

"Yup, ground rules: the **do's and the don'ts** of getting a guy to fall head over heels in love with you." Sally answered for her. Kendra smirked. Sometimes, she and Sally really act like their twins. They know what the other one is thinking.

Kendra added, "In love with you **again**, and this time, it will last." She smiled. Casey still looked worried and clueless.

"How will we do that?" She asked them. Sally smirked, and Kendra rolled her eyes.

"It's pretty simple really. Be a challenge. Be a tease. Make him chase." Kendra started. Sally high-fived her, and she added, "And how will you do that to your boyfriend? Easy. Make him come. Make him want you. Make him suffer."

"What else should I do?" Casey asked, liking the fact that she has hope now. Oh, how she love her friends. She's really lucky to have them beside her.

Kendra paused for a minute, and then she added. "Don't have sex with him. He's fucking another girl, so stop giving him pleasure. Make him want you bad. Besides, you might catch whatever germs and disease that bastard may have from screwing a whore like Em. Who knows what the two of them might have in their itchy organs?" Sally laughed at that one, and Casey also grinned. Kendra looked at them, and she smiled sheepishly, "What?"

Casey rolled her eyes, but then she pursed her lips again when she remembered Emily. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

Sally chimed in. "Pretend nothing happened. Act like you're still best friends with her, but stop telling her your secrets."

"But how will she still think that I'm still her friend if I kept on hanging out with you guys?" Casey asked, confused yet her eyes looked calculating already.

Kendra looked at Sally, and Sally did the same. They winked at each other, and they grinned. "Simple. You'll sabotage, I mean, **'plan'** her sweet sixteen next month."

"I will not help that bitch." Casey protested indignantly.

"Oh come on, Case. You will. After all, you're great at party planning." Kendra reasoned out. Casey still looked doubtful.

"Besides, who said anything about the party being GREAT?" Sally grinned evilly. Kendra laughed at that one.

Casey smiled uncomfortably, but hey, a girl with a broken heart can be convinced to anything right? "Okay then. What about Max?" she asked. She really wanted him back to prove to him and to herself that she deserves him.

"Make him jealous. Flirt with a constant guy. Find a boy toy that you can hang out with, but it's simply pretend and completely platonic. Noel, maybe?" Kendra suggested. Casey and Sally merely rolled their eyes. Like that will happen. Never again is she dating that sappy, possessive bastard. Besides, how can it be platonic when Noel is her ex? "No." Casey answered. "Too complicated."

Sally kept quiet for a moment, and then she clapped her hands. "I know! How about Derek?"

--

* * *

**Done. I know, this chapter sucks. I hate it myself. But what the hell? It's part of the plot. :D Read and Review please, if you want an update. XD**

"We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act, but a habit." -Aristotle 


	3. His Cooperation

Chapter 3: His Cooperation

TYPICAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY: LWD IS NOT MINE.

* * *

"What? I don't want that jerk to be included in any of these!" Casey exclaimed. After all, she could still remember the annoying pranks Derek has played on her last week that includes her cheering uniform being dumped in the garbage can. Talk about real suave and mature. "No way am I begging that egoistic player." Casey persisted, rolling her eyes at her friends' crazy suggestion.

"But why, Casey? He'd be the perfect boy toy!" Kendra countered, ignoring Casey's pleas. "Just think about this, he and Max loathe each other. He would be the perfect choice. Unless you want to include Tinker in this."

"But Derek hates me, too, remember?" Casey interjected. "He thinks I'm annoying and a total keener and I hate him because he's a total man-whore."

"Yeah, but I think he hates Max a lot more. He has this constant competition with him, you know." Sally insisted. "Come on, Casey."

"But-" Casey stammered, trying to protest.

"Casey, I get that you think Derek's a bully and everything, but do you want Max back or not? If you do, you're going to do everything, right?" Kendra asked her.

Casey looked at both her friends, and she sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. Let's pray that this works."

* * *

"Hey Kendra! Over here!" Sam shouted. Well actually, it sounded more like _Ey Endre! Ovhur yir_ due to all the pizza he's currently munching on.

Yep. Disgusting.

Kendra just shook her head and approached their table. Their meaning Sam, Derek and Ralph's.

"Wow, Sammy boy. You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" she asked him with a smirk as she and Sally took seats their seats next to them.

"Sad part is that his lines work on so many girls," Ralph quipped.

"Fuck off. You're just jealous," Sam told him, smirking.

"Actually, they don't fall for his words, but his face and body," Sally commented.

"I couldn't agree more." Derek told him with a smirk, obviously enjoying the situation.

"Shut up, morons. I'm right here you know?" Sam exclaimed.

Ralph and Sally broke out in hysterics when they saw Sam pouting.

"You're such a baby," Sally commented.

"Hey! Where the fuck is Casey?" Ralph commented out of no where. "Isn't she always with you two?" he asked.

"I don't know, she should already be here," Kendra said, looking around the diner to see if she had missed her friend when she had come in.

"Knowing her she probably tripped and broke her ankle or something," Sally said.

"True," Kendra agreed.

"Broke her ankle?" Ralph asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did before and I'd prefer if you don't remind me of that fact. Painful memories," Casey winced, moving from where she was behind him to take a seat between him and Kendra. "And you were wrong Sally; I didn't tripped nor walk into a wall today."

"You didn't? But you've done that every day since first year! It's like clock work."

"It's practically tradition," Kendra agreed.

"Who would have thought that perfect McDonalds is such a Klutzilla?" Derek commented with an under tone of taunting.

Casey chose to ignore his comment, thinking that she'd have to stay on his good side if she would ask for his help. "Oh shut up. In my defense, it's really hard to see when you're all bleary eyed and sweaty after cheerleading practice. It's an honest mistake."

"Stop making it look like it's normal, Casey. You trip on flat sidewalks and you walk into walls. You can't possibly justify that one." Sally laughed.

"What I'm wondering right now is how you didn't trip on your way here," Kendra said.

"Just didn't," Casey said proudly. "Although I did have a little mishap with the door,"

"How little?" asked a curious Sam.

Casey's face darkened once she mentioned it, "I pulled at the door rather forcefully rather then pushing. I think you can already figure out what resulted from that." she muttered, blushing in embarrassment as the entire table erupted in laughter.

"You'd think that after all these years, you'd finally figure out that the door said push instead of pull," Kendra teased her.

"It's not my fault! My brain is practically dead after cheerleading practice! And besides, I haven't had my coffee yet! I cannot function properly without it. You can basically say that I'm in a sleep induced coma until I have my second cup."

"Holy crap! Stop using such big words, Casey. It's already after school. Leave those shit in our classrooms, okay?" Sam said.

"Why, intimidated?" Kendra teased.

"Not a chance in hell. One night with myself and that beast is tamed." Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Dude, you're forgetting the fact that she has a boyfriend," Derek dryly commented. "Where is he anyway, aren't you two always attached by the hip?" he asked.

Casey shifted uncomfortably once he made that comment. Sally immediately noticed her discomfort and answered for her, "You think he's an annoying asshole, so I figured you'd be rejoicing over the fact that he's not here rather than asking for him. Are you secretly harboring passionate love for him, Derek?" she teased him.

"You wish," Derek said, scoffing. His ego obviously offended by the comment.

"Crap. Mom's home. I have to go." Casey announced.

"Well, we'll go, too. See you guys tomorrow."

As everyone got up to leave, Kendra pulled Derek to her so that they were walking behind the rest of the group, "What's going on?" he asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I need your help with something."

Derek looked at her, surprised by how serious she was. "What is it?

Kendra smiled at him, "Just please meet me at the park at nine," she told him. Derek just nodded. Kendra then walked away from him and then joined Casey and Sally.

"What the hell did I just agree to?"

* * *

TBC.


	4. Their Agreement

**Chapter 4: Their Agreement**

AN: I don't own LWD.

* * *

"Hey! I'm here," Derek announced as he walked into the room to meet Kendra. "What's going on?"

"Hold your horses, sailor. Let's wait for the others to get here."

"Others?"

"I'll explain when they get- Oh! There they are!" Kendra pointed to the door, in which two irritated females entered in.

"Can I just say, that for the record, it is not _my _fault that we are late." Sally announced as she sat down on the floor.

"It's only ten minutes," Casey pouted.

"You've never been on time for anything in your life, Miss Perfect."

"Oh, shut up! So, I have a problem with time. Sue me." Casey whined.

"Well, I we would if only there is a law about tardiness being crime."

"I'm sure you'll make one when you're in Congress, Miss Cranky-Pants."

"Oh, for the love of God. What the hell is going on here?" asked an exasperated Derek. Seriously. What is up with these chicks?

"Well, you see they're doing this thing called bickering. Sally's currently mocking Casey's time management skills," Kendra teased him.

"And Casey's mocking me for being strict about it,"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," He told her through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay! Stop PMS-ing, Der-bear," Kendra told him as she pinched his cheek.

"Der-bear?" Casey asked, a smirk evident in her face.

"Goddamit, Kendra! You promised you wouldn't call me that name in front of other people," he whined.

"What can I say? I lied."

"She does that a lot," Sally quipped.

"Shut up," Kendra told her.

"You know what? As fascinating as this is, I do have other things to do," Derek announced. "And what are they doing here anyway?" Derek asked Kendra, pointing to Casey and Sally.

"Well, that's kind of why Kendra asked you here. You see... well... uhhh-" Sally stumbled for words.

"Oh, spit it out already," Derek snapped.

"Fine! Venturi, how much do you want to get back at Max?" Sally asked him.

He looked at her, utterly baffled as to what she was alluding to, "And_ how _do you propose I do that?"

Sally silently answered his question by shifting her gaze to an obviously uncomfortable Casey.

"Through Klutzilla?" Derek exclaimed. Casey glared at him. "McDonald, I mean. And besides, why the hell would I do that? Why would _you _do that?" Derek ranted, obviously disturbed by the idea.

"Oh, shut up for a moment!" Casey exclaimed, louder than she had intended when she finally got fed up with his disgust at the idea of helping her. "He cheated on me, okay? There. Happy?"

Derek immediately sobered. "Seriously?"

"No, I was trying to bait you," Casey sarcastically replied. "What do you think, moron?" An agitated Casey snapped at him.

"Listen, Space Case," Derek said, slightly stammering, unsure as to what to say, "I'm really sorry. You deserve better than that."

"That's rich coming from _you._" She scoffed at him, too angry at the situation itself to have noticed his sincerity.

Kendra and Sally's eyes widened at her statement, expecting the blowup that would undoubtedly follow. Derek's demeanor immediately changed, his facial expression hardened, "What the bloody hell are you trying to say?"

"Well, you don't exactly have an honorable history with girls. So, who are you to talk?"

"That's not fair-"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I never promised those girls anything. I never told them that they meant anything more to me than they really did, I never lead them on—you know what? I don't know why I'm defending myself to you. You're just a spiteful bitch!" He spat at her before storming out of the room.

"Nice," Kendra sarcastically told her before running after Derek. "Derek, stop! Will you please at least talk to me?"

"Why the hell should I?" He asked her, facing was clear on his face that he was still seething with anger at what Casey had said to him. "She's hurt, Derek. I know she was a bitch back there, but you have to understand-"

"Stop. Just stop. I get that she's your friend. I really do, But just let me cool off, okay?" He told her before he walked away.

"He cheated on her with Emily," Kendra shouted after him.

Derek stopped in his place, "He always was an asshole" He stood there, rooted in his place for what felt like hours before he finally spoke, "So why do you need me?"

"She wants him back."

Derek turned to her, obviously puzzled by her statement, "Why the hell would she want that?"

"She's in love with him, Derek."

"Not a fucking good reason, if you ask me." Derek muttered.

"Says the person who's afraid of commitment," Kendra teased him in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Derek couldn't fight her on that statement- he knew that it was true. He had never been in love before, had never understood the way that people acted when they were in love. They act irrationally, foolishly. It was for those reasons that he could never picture himself actually falling for someone. "What do you need from me?"

"She wants to make him jealous. You'd be perfect for it. Just flirt with her, spend some time with her, make Max-hole jealous-"

"Max-hole?" asked an amused Derek.

"I like it."

"It does suit him rather well."

"So, will you do it?"

"Ken-"

"Derek, please? You're our only hope."

"Why me? There are millions of guys that'd love to spend time with her. Which, for the record, I don't understand because she is a nutcase. But you get my point."

"Well, you're the one that'd actually make Max-hole feel intimidated. You're perfect for it."

"Kendra, " he began, but when he saw her desperation, he couldn't rebuff her. "Fine. I'll think about it."

Kendra jumped on him, hugging him tightly, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"Calm down. I didn't say yes."

She climbed off of him, merely saying: "We'll see," before making her way back.

* * *

"Sup, D?" Sam greeted Derek as he entered his room and threw himself onto the couch opposite of the bed Derek was lying in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Derek asked him, not even bothering to raise his head to look at his friend.

"What the fuck for?"

Derek shrugged "I don't know. What if I was masturbating?"

Sam merely laughed. "I've seen your junk, man. I am already scarred."

Derek threw a pillow at him. "You're an idiot."

"Totally beside the point."

"And what is the point?"

"Kendra told me that you're to become Casey's new boy toy."

Derek shot up at that statement, "I'm not her boy toy!"

"And why the hell not? She's fucking bloody gorgeous!"

"She only wants me to do it because Max cheated on her. She needs someone to help make him jealous."

"I know. Kendra told me. So what's the problem?"

"What do you mean? How the hell is that a good idea?"

"Okay. For one, you get to be the hottest girl in school's boy toy. Then, there's the added bonus that will piss Max off."

"It just seems so stupid. She wants me to do this so she can get her cheating boyfriend to reform, to _love_ her. It's retarded logic."

"I don't get it, what's stopping you from doing it?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the fact that I think she's a bitch and she thinks I'm an ass. And the fact that there's no way that it'll work."

"You are an ass towards her though."

"She's a bitch towards me," Derek defended.

"Just seems like a waste to me. I mean, just think of how angry Max-hole would be if he caught wind of the fact that you were trying to steal his girl, and then picture his face when he realizes that she enjoys the attention."

* * *

"Space-case!" Derek greeted Casey, as she entered their homeroom.

"What is it, Venturi?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I'm in. You've got yourself a boy toy."


	5. The Start

**Chapter 5: The Start**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

**AN: Two chapters in one day! :)**

* * *

"You're in?" Casey repeated for the nth, obviously still trying to process what had just happened.

"Yes, I. AM. IN. " Derek slowly repeated, looking at her in confusion, "You alright, Space Case? I mean, you're not usually this dumb, are you?"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, pausing from her pacing to throw a pencil at his head. Their homeroom teacher glared at them, and Casey just smiled sheepishly. Good thing no one in this class ever pays attention to each other. Everyone is just busy doing their own shit that they can talk freely.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Oh, please! It still looks like a mess."

"Shut your trap. Show the hair some respect."

"The hair? You know what...whatever. But, seriously, are you sure?"

"Yes, for the 19th time, I am. Now, please use your brain and tell me what I need to do as your newest boy toy."

"Oh, right! I guess we should start slowly, you know. Be subtle about it. Maybe we can have our meals together, partner up in class, and flirt in public a bit."

"O-kay. No problemo." He saluted her before standing up and gathering his bag to leave the room.

"Derek," Casey called out after him.

"Yeah?" he asked, returning to the doorway.

"I'm sorry. You know, about what I said before. I was a total bitch, you didn't deserve it. Any chance we can blame it all on girly hormones?" she asked him with a slight smile.

He smiled, really smiled at her for the first time in their four years of schooling together, "You got it, Klutuzilla."

"Thanks… for everything."

"No problem, I'll get a lot of pleasure out of seeing Max's face after all this."

"Glad to hear it."

"See you around, Space Case."

"Bye, Derek." She told him as she also walked towards her next class.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Good morning?" Casey greeted Derek, confusion evident in her face and tone when she saw that he was waiting for her the next morning.

"Morning. Ready to go?"

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"Well, we don't want people to think that all of a sudden we're flirting in class. By coming to school together, we're proving that we hung out before that and that people just didn't know it. It's all about making it believable, Space Case."

"How is it that everyone other then me knows how to do this when I am the one actually going through with this plan?"

"You're just not smart enough, Casey," He teased her, but for the first time it was good naturedly. Casey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Nora, Casey's mom suddenly asked. Looks like she was just about to throw their garbage when she saw the two of them.

"Good morning. Mrs. McDonald. I was just offering your daughter a ride to school."

"Really? I didn't know you two were talking again." She said, disbelief written all over her face.

"Mom, Derek and I are friends." Casey said, rolling her eyes.

"Really? Very well. Take care, then." She walked towards Casey, and kissed her goodbye. Casey walked towards the Prince when her mom called out, "Don't forget to eat your breakfast, Casey!"

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll eat at a diner first." Derek answered for her, his notorious but charming smile painted in his face. Casey merely scoffed at him. And with that, they left.

"How much are you willing to bet that they'll end up together?" Nora asked her husband, who was by their window listening to the previous conversation.

* * *

**Lunch**

Casey paused right before the entrance of their cafeteria, and turned to Derek, "Hey, before we go in, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"I know I don't deserve your help or anything-"

"Just spit it out Space Case. We're going to have to start off on a clean slate if we want this to work. Better not to bring up the past if we want it to work out," Derek interrupted her.

"Fine. I just want you to promise to stop me from killing Emily when she comes over."

He laughed at how serious she was when telling him that, nodding in response, "Sure."

"Okay, good. _Now_ we can go in."

"After you," he told her, opening the door for her.

"Are my eyes fucking with me? But are Derek and Casey actually talking... without strangling each other?" Sam dramatically exclaimed as the two walked towards the table, drawing attention from much of the student body that was so used to their backhanded comments directed towards one another.

"Very funny," Casey said sarcastically.

"Hey, Casey! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," They heard a sudden voice exclaim from behind them.

"Emily, how are you?" Casey asked with a forced smile, trying to fight the urge to slap the girl when she suddenly felt a reassuring squeeze on her knee from Derek who was sitting next to her.

"Oh, you know, the usual," she said before leaning down to whisper to Casey. "What are you doing sitting with them? I thought you hated them?"

"Maybe I was wrong," Casey vaguely said.

"Really? Well, if you say so, " Emily said, obviously not very satisfied with the response. "Well, you should join Tina and me at the other table! We have some great gossip to tell you." Emily exclaimed, practically gushing.

"Really? Sorry but I already promised Derek I'd eat lunch with him."

"Oh. Okay. See you in class then," Emily said, slightly confused by the fact that she had just been rejected by Casey for Derek.

"Where are Hottie and Blondie?" Ralph suddenly asked.

"Hottie and Blondie?" Casey asked, looking at Derek.

"Oh, he meant Sally and Kendra."

"You call them that? Do you ever address anyone by their first name?" Casey asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, Derek and Sam. Although I usually call them D-Man or Sammy G."

"He also usually uses some embarrassing nicknames for us," Derek told her.

"Like what?"

"I believe he calls Derek- Dereka, Der-bear, Der-poo and Dearder," Sam commented.

"And you put up with that?" Casey asked Derek.

Derek just shrugged, "As long as he's the only one calling me that."

"Sure… Der-bear."

He turned to her, gaping in shock, "Not you too! Please no," he groaned.

"I don't know. It's kind of cute," Casey laughed.

"Fine, then-"

"Hey, babe," Derek was interrupted by Max who hugged Casey from behind, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He then looked at the group, his eyes finally settling on Derek, "Venturi, what are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to your _lovely_ girlfriend," Derek told him with a pleasant smile, never taking his eyes off Casey, slightly winking at her when he said the word "lovely."

"I'll bet you were," Max said, glaring at him having noticed the emphasis he had put on the word lovely.

"Okay, I'm getting bored with this staring competition and grunt fest, so can we talk about something, oh I don't know, interesting?" Casey asked.

"There was no grunting," Derek whined.

"There was, but it's okay, we'll ignore it," Casey told him with a slight wink that she was sure that Max took notice of.

* * *

Please review. Thank you.


	6. Foundations and Flirtations

**AN: ) I know Casey is pathetic for still acting like that towards Max and wanting him back, but don't worry! Everything will be explained in due time. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Foundations and Flirtations**

* * *

"I don't want to go in. Ugh, I hate Chemistry. And Miss Xavier also hates me," Casey whined as Sally and Kendra literally tried to push her into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Your grade grubbing skills does not work at her… _but_," Kendra said, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pushing her into the class. "…Just imagine Max-hole's reaction when he sees you working with Derek instead of him."

Casey smiled a bit at the mention of it, "Do you think he'll be jealous?"

"Max-hole's the type, especially if you choose _Derek_, of all people, over him."

"Hey, babe," Max suddenly grabbed her from behind and turned her to face him, giving her a quick kiss. "What table do you want to sit at today?"

"Uh… well… umm… I kind of-"

"She promised to be my partner today, Miller. Sorry." Derek suddenly interrupted, seemingly out of nowhere, before taking her by the arm and leading her to a table in the back of the room.

"Casey," Max called out, following the pair. He quickly pulling her away from Derek with a scathing look sent this way. "What's going on? We always work together."

Casey paused for a second; thinking of a plausible excuse and cursing the fact that Kendra and Sally weren't around to help her with it. "I know, I know, but Derek really needs help in Chemistry and Miss Xavier figured that I could help him with it. After all, I have the highest grade in class." Casey told him before walking away to sit by Derek.

Max was in a state of shock, grumbling as he searched for another partner. Seeing Emily, who was passing by them, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the table next to Casey and Derek's.

"He's sitting with _her_?" Casey whispered as she jealously watched the two sitting at their desk and listening to the professor's instructions.

"He's an idiot, Space Case. Just ignore it. Besides, the whole point of this was to make him jealous, not the other way around."

"Yeah, but still… he's _my_ idiot, Venturi. I love him. All of this… it's all for him," she told him, her eyes never leaving the two.

Derek gently pulled at her so that she was facing him instead of the other couple, "I don't get it. And I'm not going to pretend to, because, _hell_, this is your life. But if it helps, I can tell you that he's definitely jealous." Derek told her, looking straight to her eyes. _Damn. Her eyes are really really blue. _

"Really? You think so?" She asked him, her face immediately lightening up at the prospect. _Yep. Blue like the ocean. They're even more beautiful when she smiles. Wait. What the fuck am I saying?_

"Huh? Oh, yeah! He's even sending me a death glare as we speak."

"Well… _good_. He deserves it." Casey adamantly said.

Derek scoffed. "Don't pretend like you actually mean that. It makes you look even more pathetic considering the fact that you are the girl who still wants the guy that cheated on her," Derek told her before going off to the supply cabinet to collect their ingredients.

Casey waited for him, internally fuming over his comment, his audacity. While she was mentally composing a list of _"101Painful Deaths to Inflict On Derek Venturi_", she suddenly heard someone whisper her name. "Emily? What do you want?"

"What's with you and Venturi lately?

"What do you mean?"

"You sit with him at meals, talk to him, and _now_ you work with him during class. Wait a minute! _Oh God_! You're not, _like_, rethinking your relationship with Max or something, right? Because if you, _like_, are totally are, you know you can talk to me about it."

When Casey looked at Emily's face, she was shocked by the girl's facial expression. It was like one of those maniacal, conniving looking villains that she only ever saw on her Saturday morning cartoons, only that this time, she realized that she's interacting with it. It was at that moment that Casey realized that Emily really had the whole evil bitch thing down pat. She was flawless. And for the first time, Casey was really scared knowing that she _could _fail. After all, she was going up against the master of manipulation.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but Space Case and I really have to start working on this experiment if we want to finish on time," Derek interrupted when he arrived with the materials.

Emily smiled coquettishly at him. After all, there was an undeniable _je ne sais quoi_ about Derek that was irresistible, regardless of whom the girl was. "Sure! I wouldn't want to come in between the two of you," she told him before winking at Casey.

Casey just sat there frozen with a confused expression on her face, watching Emily and Max get to work, "God, I hate her."

"You know, the whole brooding thing you have going on isn't very attractive. You look rather constipated. Like Edward Cullen. Crap! Help me with the Hydrochloric Acid," Derek told her as he passed it to her.

"You really are a jack ass! And for the record, I'm not pathetic!" She told him as she began pouring the said acid in a beaker.

"Totally! Because, you know, acting like a five year-old isn't pathetic at all."

"De-rek! I am not acting like a five year-old!"

"Stop pouting then, Klutz."

"Can't you ever just be nice?—And add 10 mL of NaOH slowly".

"Nice? I am practically Saint Derek considering the fact that I agreed to help you piss off Miller and not to let you live in your delusional world where he does no wrong. Because guess what? He's a cheating asshole. Face facts and wake up, Space Case."

"De-rek!" Casey told him louder then she had intended, managing to get the entire class's attention.

Derek turned to her, eyebrow cocked, and signature smirk in place, "You know, I never noticed it before, but you're pretty sexy when you get all hot and angry like that."

She laughed, "You're always a flirt above all, aren't you?"

"What can I say? It's a gift. "

It was at that moment that the bell to signal the end of class rang. With it came Max, immediately appearing behind Casey and pulling her away from Derek after having witnessed their little show. "Let's go, babe."

"Actually, we're not done talking yet," Derek answered for her.

"I'll meet you at lunch," Casey told him.

Max clenched his jaw, addressing Casey through gritted teeth, "Can I talk to you? _Alone_?"

"Sure," she said, as he pulled her out the room.

"I don't want you hanging out with him, Casey," he told her gruffly.

"Max, don't worry about me. I mean, don't you trust me?" She asked him, fully well aware of the fact that she was pulling out all the stops by asking him that seemingly innocent question.

"Of course, I do, babe. But I know what Venturi's like. I mean, you don't know him like I do-"

"That's enough, Max! He's my friend. I won't let you say that about him. Just drop it," she told him before walking away with Derek in tow.

"OH MY GOD!" Casey shrieked joyfully as soon as the pair was outside of the school. "I can't believe it! He's actually jealous."

"Well, of course he is. He just saw his girlfriend flirting with his worst enemy," Derek pointed out to her as the two walked towards the parking lot.

"You know what this means, don't you? Our plan's working."

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"On what your goal is," Derek shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, for someone running as the Valedictorian, you can be surprisingly stupid sometimes."

"And you're a total jackass! But we've already covered that. Now how about we skip the insults for once, and just get to the point."

"Do you just want him to be jealous or to actually stop cheating?"

"I want him to love me," Casey said quietly, embarrassed by the statement.

Derek looked at her incredulously, pausing for a second to process what she had just said, "But- but you two have been together forever."

"Your point?"

"_The point is… _he hasn't he ever told you that he loves you before?"

"No… never. I guess it never came up. I just… damn. I just want him to realize that he does. I know it's there. He just needs to see it."

"So you think he does, but doesn't know it? _Fuck Space Case_! That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! And believe me, I am friends with Ralph, I had heard many stupid things."

"Well, then… seriously… what other reason could he have for staying with me for so long?"

The face that Derek gave her then made her feel so ignorant, naïve—pathetic. It was an expression of such pity that it made her feel like hell. "Casey, I may think that you're annoying and all that-"

"Wow, thanks."

"No interrupting! Just let me finish first."

"_Fine_."

"Even with our animosity-"

"Ooh, big word!"

"Klutzilla! Shut the fuck up!"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Do continue."

Derek sighed. "As I was saying, even though we're fighting like crazy even I can admit, and for the record, this conversation did _not _happen, I can admit that there's something about you. I mean—," he said with a sigh, obviously searching for a way to explain it to her. "_Okay_, one: you're hot as hell-"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Derek smirked, waging a finger in front of her face, "I said, no interrupting."

"Jackass," Casey mumbled.

Derek ignored the comment, "A_nd_ in spite of your evident lack of maturity-"

"That's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Goddamit. I'm trying to help you understand! I don't have to if you don't want me to."

Those words shut Casey up. He was right. She _was_ genuinely interested in what he had to say. If there was anyone that could interpret Max, it was Derek, even someone as naïve as her could see that one. "Sorry," she mumbled, unable to say it louder due to her pride.

"You're the hottest girl in our school. You're smart. The Student Council President. Hell, you're the Future Valedictorian. You're even funny at times. Face it, Klutzilla. You're the most wanted girl here, and for that reason alone, he wouldn't ever let you go even if he already lost interest in you. You're the biggest prize around here."

Casey looked at him disbelievingly, "Now _that_ doesn't feel degrading at all. I can't believe you're saying that he feels nothing more for me other than pride over the fact that he 'owns' me. You don't really believe that, do you?" She asked him with distaste.

"Considering that he's fucking one of your friends behind your back? Yes."

"Ugh! You're such an asshole! I can't believe you'd actually say that to me! You don't know anything about us Derek. He's not like that, I know it!" She told him before getting out of his car and walking away. Totally ignoring his long stream of inappropriate words directed towards her.

As Casey was walking towards her favorite diner, she saw Emily making her way towards her. _T__ime to do some damage control_, she thought to herself as she made her way to her former best friend. "Hey girly," she greeted Emily.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Well, you know what a rabid football fan I am so I'm thinking of going to the football field."

"Yeah," Casey said, thinking about the double meaning behind those words. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you had any plans for your birthday."

"None as of yet. Why?"

"I wanted to throw a party for you. Something really nice."

"You would? You are the best friend _ever_!" Emily told her as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you like the idea."

"I love it! Oh, can it be a surprise party?"

"But you already know about it."

"Yeah, but I can pretend that I don't! I'm a great actress so it shouldn't be too hard. Come on, please, I really want one."

_Yep. I already know how great an actress you really are._

"Sure! Listen I should go."

"Bye," Emily called out after her as Casey left.

* * *

Casey walked inside her favorite Diner ("Curses") to see Kendra and Sally sitting at the back table, flirting with two random guys. However, as soon as they saw Casey enter, they quickly excused themselves.

"Hey what's up?" Sally greeted her.

"Any chance you two would be interested in helping me plan a party?" Casey asked them.

* * *

AN: A filler chapter. :) Sorry! Any, please review!


	7. Realizations and More Realizations

**AN: Another filler chapter + a sorta fluff scene at the end. Enjoy!**

**AN2: I'll soon establish the fact why Casey acts the way she does. Have patience. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Realizations and More Realizations**

* * *

**Saturday**

"Where should we have the party?" Casey asked.

"How about your house, Casey?" Sally suggested.

"Ugh. Why there? It would be such a waste. Why can't we just have it in a strip club? The hoe belongs there." Kendra quipped.

"Very funny," Casey sarcastically said.

"Fine, fine. How about the school's roof top? That place is awesome."

"Are you kidding me? The principal would suspend us."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Kendra laughed. "Oh, fuck! I just realized that we'll have to bring all of those little tables in for the brunch. Ugh! I hate all the little details we're going to have to go through for this little party."

"Now you know why I hate these parties. Oh! I know! How about the multi-function hall in my neighborhood? You know? That big room where the last debutante ball was held?" Casey said.

"OMG! Yes! That place is perfect and boring." Sally enthusiastically nodded. Kendra simply nodded and Casey just laughed. _The evil plan commences._

"Good day, ladies! Any chance any of you fancy a little pick me up?" Ralph winked as he, Derek, and Ralph entered the diner.

"Aw, Ralphie! You know that you don't stand a chance," Casey laughed. Ralph pouted and Sally just giggled.

"OMG! I think I may have found the _perfect_ solution to our little 'problem'," Kendra said, turning to the Casey and Sally with a slightly devious smile.

"Given the timing of that announcement, I highly doubt that we're going to enjoy whatever it is that you have in mind," Sam commented.

"It's nothing much-" Sally told them, trying to ease their minds.

"Just a bit of lifting-" Kendra tried to put it lightly, while purposefully avoiding their eyes.

"But you _boys _are strong so I know you can handle it, _right?_" Casey challenged them, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we can!" Ralph immediately argued.

"I _would_ say I can, but I don't think that I want to... oh, just about now," Derek contemplated.

"Oh, hush! We just need some help bringing some stuff into the function hall slash entertainment room for Emily's birthday party," Kendra told them.

"Why are you throwing a party for her?" Ralph asked, ultimately having deciding that he would never understand a woman's logic.

"Not just _any_ party!" Sally told him as though he had just asked the stupidest question on earth.

"A boring party," Casey told them with a proud smile.

"Am I the only one that doesn't understand what's going on?" asked a thoroughly confused Sam.

"Girl logic. Don't even try to understand it. It'll just make your head hurt. _Trust_ me," Derek told him.

"Hey!" all three girls cried out, Kendra even going so far as to throw a fry at him.

"Hey! Watch the hair," Derek told her.

"Yeah, Kendra! After all, he does spend so much time on it," Sally teased him.

"And you forgot about all of the hair products," Casey reminded her.

"Hey! Don't act like you aren't secretly in love with it," Derek told them with a smirk.

"Oh! Whatever. Come on, we really need your help. _Please_?" Casey begged.

"On one condition," Derek told her.

"No!" Ralph and Sam simultaneously yelled at him.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"We get to help you plan it. I love screwing up parties," He told them with a slightly deranged smile. "You know, we could even spike her drink causing her to fart uncontrollably for two hours or something embarrassing like that."

"If you can make it a bit more realistic and less suspicious, deal," Casey said slightly smiling at the thought of an embarrassed Emily, stretching out her hand to shake on it.

"Wait—that's all we get out of it?" Derek complained.

"Oh, shush you! That's life. Suck it up, "Casey waved him off.

"Fine," Derek conceded with a defeated sigh.

"Traitor," Sam muttered.

"Don't act like that. You know you'd give in, sooner or later. And I prefer not to waste anymore time on it."

Ralph nodded. "Anyways, what's the plan?" He asked excitedly.

"Brunch… tea, crackers, _boring_," Casey listed.

"That does kind of make me want to fall asleep," Sam admitted.

"I have to make it seem like I tried though. It has to look nice. Just be boring in the process."

"Well, you know you could always-"

"That's it. I'm not going to plan. Nor listen to you guys plan. I already have to lift as it is, I'm not going to do this as well. Casey, we have to go back home anyways. Are you ready, Klutzilla?" Derek asked her.

"And so the fun ends here. I'll see you guys tomorrow," She told them as she followed Derek out of the room.

"Kendra, when you asked them to do this, did you ever anticipate the fact that they might fall in love?" Sam quietly asked the girl beside him. Sally and Ralph were arguing about the merits of a tattoo and were not paying attention.

"Never. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." Sam said, shrugging. _This is gonna get complicated. _

* * *

"So," Derek said as the two aimlessly walked towards their neighborhood. "What are we supposed to talk about now that we are actually not trying to kill each other?"

"I don't really know. I'm still sort of getting used to the whole you not being a _total_ insufferable ass."

"Total? Does that mean I still am one?"

"Well you're as much of an asshole as I always thought you were," she told him simply, with a slight smile.

"Gee, thanks."

"I was joking," she told him. "Honestly though, you can be kind of nice when you want to."

"You can be okay, too? I mean, you're actually not as an annoying prude as I thought you would be. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Casey just laughed at him. Derek just realized how much he likes her laughs.

"Oh, Derek! About what happened yesterday… I'm sorry. It's just that what you said really pissed me off and I guess, my temper got the best of me. I really am sorry about it, though."

"It's okay. I wasn't particularly sympathetic towards your feelings. There wasn't much tact in the way that I said it. Hell, I was a step away from saying that he just wants to bone you. And I guess, I should have expected that you would react like that. So, yeah."

"So, semi-friends?" she asked him, stretching out her hand to him.

"Semi-friends? How gay is that?"

"Oh, shut up! I still think you're an ass and well, you still think I'm a bitch. I really don't think we can be labeled as friends just yet. So, semi-friends."

"Only you would rationalize that and come up with a word as gay as that."

"De—rek!"

"Fine, fine. 'Semi-friends' it is, then." He said, shaking her hand.

The pair continued walking. A semi-awkward silence filling the air. Casey laughed. "Man, this is awkward."

"Damn, right. I am controlling my urges to prank or tease you." Derek grumbled.

"Oh, hush you big baby. Just enjoy this quite night." Casey advised as they were passing through a particular dance studio's parking lot. Suddenly a rather loud moan was heard from the nearby parked car. "I guess I spoke too soon."

"Wanna prank them?" Derek asked, a mischievous smile on his face. Casey just laughed. He looks like a kid. Cute.

"Don't be such a pervert, Derek."

"What? Come on. It's their fault. I mean, they could've find a motel nearby or something. They _are _asking to be pranked."

"You know what? You have a point. So, Mister Prankster, whatever shall we do?"

Derek simply grinned a, a rather wicked grin, at her. "Do you have your iPhone?"

"Yes, why?" She asked, while digging through her bag.

"When I give the signal, play the emergency alarm. That will freak them out."

"I think that everyone would be freak-"

She was interrupted by Derek giving her a sign to quiet down so that the couple wouldn't hear them. Suddenly, he peered at the car window, but what confused Casey was that as soon as he did, he turned to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go."

"Derek, what is it?"

He stopped in his tracks, turning to her. "It was Max-hole and the slut," He told her in a quiet voice. "Come on," he took her hand again, not giving her time to react as he led her towards the nearby park. They walked in silence that was only interrupted once they arrived. They seated themselves near the slides, "I'm really sorry, Case."

"I don't-why- why isn't the plan working?" She stuttered, desperately trying to make sense of it all as the tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Don't make me answer that, Casey."

"Oh my God," comprehension dawned upon her. "You were right weren't you? You were right all along. I'm just a fucking little trophy to him. I'm a fucking prize. God, I'm fucking unlovable, aren't I?"

"Case, that's stupid," he told her pulling her to him in a tight hug. "You're not unlovable. He's just an asshole."

"But, still… He's _my_ asshole, Derek! I love him. I _need_ him to love me no matter how pathetic that may sound."

"He doesn't deserve you," he told her, in an attempt to dissuade her, even if he knew it wasn't likely to work given her stubbornness. "You're so much better than that, Casey."

She moved out of his arms to get a better look at him, making sure to hold onto his hands for support. "Derek… just help me. _Please?_ I need him."

Derek sighed, silently nodding against his better judgment, knowing that he'd later regret the decision, "Fine."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Um, I think that the jealousy thing may be the best way to go. Just…Casey don't screw him-"

"What the hell do you think I am? Some whore?"

"No, I don't you are. I think that you're a girl that's in love with him and might not be thinking properly," Those words shut Casey up. "Just ignore him. He loves the chase," He told her quietly, hating himself for helping her with this when the asshole obviously didn't deserve her.

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah," she told him with a smile. "We should probably go back. My parents are not home so I'll probably drown my sorrows in B&J and some chick flick."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Really? THE Great Derek Venturi watching chick flicks with a girl he's not banging?" Casey fake gasped. "The world must be coming to an end."

"Very funny, Klutzilla. Forget I asked."

"I was just joking. Come with me, please?" Casey asked, her big blue eyes looking directly at Derek. It was at that moment that Derek realized that her eyes will soon be the death of him.

"You know what? Fine. But no chick flicks."

"Whatever you say, Venturi. I still vote for _'The Notebook'._" Casey said, laughing. "Oh, and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we upgrade from semi-friends to friends?"

He smirked at her, "I think we can handle it."

* * *

Casey and Derek were sprawled on the couch in Casey's living room with a bowl of popcorn between them. Casey had her eyes closed with her hands covering her face. "Oh, God! I can't believe you like this movie. It's horrible." They are watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._

"Oh, you big sissy. How can you be scared? You're not even watching?"

"Shut up. I told you I didn't want to watch it. I hate these types of movies."

Derek turned toward Casey and grabbed her hands, trying the peel them away from her face. "Oh, come on. You know you want to watch."

"Derek, stop it!" Casey pushed his hands back and tried unsuccessfully not to giggle as he started to tickle her. "That tickles!"

"That's the point!" Derek said as he moved his hands all over her body. "Ouch!" He screamed in pain when Casey kneed him in the groin.

"That's what you get, sicko!" Casey grinned up at him, stopping short when she realized exactly how close the two of them were. "I—can you stand up, please? "

Derek's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Whoa, Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the attraction he was feeling all of a sudden. "Uh, do you want to watch one of your movies now?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can't take anymore of that crap of yours."

"Shut up. Which one are we gonna watch?"

Casey smiled thoughtfully. "We are going to watch _The Philadelphia Story_."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a classic. It's a very beautiful movie featuring Katharine Hepburn and Cary Grant."

"Oh God. It's a love story?"

"Yep," Casey said, her mouth popping with the letter 'p'.

Derek made a face. "It sounds horrifying."

"Shut up! It is not! It's my favorite movie."

"Man, I pity Miller all of a sudden if these are the types of movies you forces him to watch."

"We never had a movie night." Casey quietly said.

"You know what? Fine. Since you watched my crappy movies so I'm gonna endure your crappy movies _without _covering my eyes."

"Really, huh? We'll see,"

Casey sneaked a glanced at Derek while they were watching the movie. Surprisingly, he isn't flinching like he said he would. That was the moment she realized that she likes doing this with him.

"Well, what'd you think?" Casey glanced at Derek as the movie ended.

Derek was about to lie and say that it was full of crap, but he guess that tonight, Casey needed him, his honesty. "It was all right, I think. Not as horrifying as I thought it would be. Just don't feed me those lovey-dovey shit ever again."

"Really? I would have thought you'd burn your eyes after."

"Yeah, yeah. Tonight was a miracle." He glimpsed around the room, looking at the mess they'd made. "Man, you'd better get this trash out of the way before your parents get home."

"You won't help me?"

"Why should I? My presence is already a big help." Derek smirked.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Casey glared at him as she bent down to pick up their popcorn bowl. "How about you handle the trash and I'll put these things in the dishwasher?"

"You're too good to pick up trash?"

"DE—REK!"

"Geez, woman. Okay, okay." Derek secretly smiled as he bent down to pick up some soda cans. She was really beautiful. It was strange. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was. He'd become so blinded by her bitchy attitude that he forgot that she used to be his biggest crush when they were freshmen. But, of course, she's taken. Despite what some might say, he really is _not _that kind of guy. And besides, she'd probably never have any interest in him. She probably thought-

"Derek! You don't seem to be making much progress with the trash." Casey came back into the room. "I guess you need me to help you."

"You're going to lower yourself to do that, princess?"

"Shut up!" The two of them threw away the rest of the trash.

"Thanks for tonight, Derek."

"It was no problem. I told you I'm not a total ass. Well, sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"I guess I'd better get going."

"Oh, yeah. It's getting kind of late. Thank you for staying over, Derek. I had a lot of fun."

"Why wouldn't you? I'm charming."

Casey hit him in the head. Derek simply smirked. "But anyway, I need to get going."

"I really had fun tonight. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Derek smirked.

"In your dreams, Venturi. And besides, we're only friends, remember? You'll help me get Max back."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah blah. See you, Space Case." Derek walked towards his house.

"Derek!" Casey shouted. She ran towards him. "I- I- meant what I said. I'm glad you came over. Thanks for... _everything._" And then she hugged him.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review. :)**


End file.
